


I Love You More

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is truly a special thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More

Emily felt her heart race as everyone stopped to stare at her, their eyes happy and their smiles wide on their faces. She let out a breath as they all began clapping and smiled back at every single one of them, her hand tightening on her new husband's. She looked up to him and smiled wide as he bent down to kiss his cheek once they were at the side of the dance floor. "I love you."

Gibbs grinned down to his ebony haired wife as he heard the music begin to play. "I love you too."

She let him lead her to the middle of the shiny black floor and let out a laugh as he took her hand and twirled her.

_There are places I remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_Some forever, not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends, I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life, I've loved them all_

Emily smiled to her husband as they danced, their bodies only an inch apart as he continued to twirl her and let them swirl their hips as there were claps around the room.

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compared to you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_And I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I love you more_

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Both Emily and Gibbs turned the sound of their daughter and they quickly grabbed her hands and bent down to kiss her cheeks, before Gibbs stood and lifted their three year old into his arms.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I love you more_

Gibbs smiled down to his wife Jaclyn giggled into his neck, watching the features of his brunette bride smile at him. He bent down close to her just as the song's last words echoed around the room, their noses touching as his breath was on her lips. " _In my life, I love you more_ …"


End file.
